charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Trial by Magic
Trial by Magic is the 11th episode of the fourth season and the 77th overall episode of Charmed. Summary While serving on a murder trial, Phoebe has a premonition that reveals the defendant is innocent despite the overwhelming evidence against him. As she desperately stalls in the jury room, Piper, Paige and Leo frantically try to discover the real killer in time to free the wrongly accused man. Glen finds the book of shadows and discovers magic. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Glen Belland *'Stan Provazolli' *'Angela Provazolli' *'Rat Demon' *'Andrew Wike' Magical Notes 'Spells' To Stretch the Imagination :Let Mind and Body Soar :::To Heights not :::reached before ::Let limits stretch :::That you may catch ::A new truth :::to explore. To Summon the Spirit of Angela Provazolli *Requires the Power of Three and a Sage stick. :(Cast by the Charmed Ones) :Hear these words, :Hear our cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to us, :We summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. :(Cast by Phoebe only) :Beloved spirit Angela, :We seek your guidance. :We ask that you commune with us :and move amongst us. 'Powers' Premonition Evil Beings Rat Demon Ratdemonglen.jpg|The main Rat Demon in the episode holding Glen hostage. Vanquished by the Charmed Ones. Andrew Wike AndrewWikeMedusa.jpg|Former employer of Stan and actual murderer of Angela, after he was caught embezzling money. He was forced to kill her by the Rat demon, who in turn, turned Wike into a rat and ordered his minions to eat him alive. Other Magical Beings Stan and Angela Provazolli A divorced couple who remained friends before Angela was killed. Stan Provazolli.jpg|Stan Provazolli – A club magician accused of murdering his ex-wife Angela. He also had the power of premonition. AngelaProvozoli.jpg|Angela Provazolli – Murdered by Andrew Wike, she was summoned as a ghost in order to clear Stan. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * This episode's plot is similar to the court film, "12 Angry Men" where Henry Fonda's character solely convinces the rest of the jurors that the defendant should be found "not guilty". The title of the movie will later be spoofed with the season 8 episode 12 Angry Zen. * This episode scored 4.1 million viewers. * Phoebe's hair begins to darken in this episode, but it doesn't get shorter until Lost and Bound. * Phoebe jokes about becoming a vampire this episode, which will happen to Paige later this season. Ironically, Paige pointed out that jokes like that were dangerous. * This is one of 4 episodes in season 4 that Cole does not appear in. Phoebe mentions that Cole is out trying to find himself without his demonic side, which explains Cole's absence. * This is the second time Nancy Drew's name is mentioned in the show. The first time it was also said by Piper in the first episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". * The spell used by the sisters to call the spirit of Angela is the same one used by them in the season 3 episode "Pre-Witched" to call the spirit of Ariel. * When Paige is trying to convince Glen that magic exists she points out that he has met Witch Doctors during his travels in Africa. Ironically, the next (and final) episode Glen appears in, "House Call", involves the girls being hexed by a Witch Doctor. Glitches * When the Rat Demon transforms from his rat-form to his human-form on the Halliwell's staircase, his legs are missing. (see picture) * When Piper freezes the room to perform the spell to summon Angela, the flames in the candles are still moving. However, she could have focused on only freezing the people in the room. International Titles *'French:' Prémonitions (Premonitions) *'Czech:' Pod vlivem magie (Under the influence of magic) *'Slovak: '''Magický rozsudok ''(Magic judgment) *'Russian:' Ispytaniye magiyey (Trial by Magic) *'Serbian:' Magično sudjenje *'Spanish (Latin America):' Juzgado por la magia (Judged by The Magic) *'Italian:' Il Verdetto (The Verdict) *'Spanish (Spain):' Juicio por magia (Judgment by The Magic) *'German:' Die zwölf Geschworenen (The Twelve Jurymen) Quotes : :Phoebe: Paige, you know I can't talk about the case. Besides, that's not why I can't sleep. I can't sleep because I miss Cole too much. If he doesn't come home soon, I'm gonna turn into a vampire. :Paige: Jokes like that in this house, not so funny. :Phoebe: Well, let's just say it would be my supreme pleasure to send that murdering bastard straight to hell. By legal means, not magical. :(A rat runs across the floor. Piper screams and freezes it.) :Leo: Demons you can handle but not rats? :Paige: Glen, you've gotta trust me, please. I am not brainwashed, I am the same old Paige except now when I make a rhyme, magic happens. :Piper: (to Paige) Okay, just remember, you play good witch, I play bad witch. :Phoebe: Okay, do we have to call him the rat demon? Because it's very hard to be appropriately frightened. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4